Gary Smith
Gary Jack Smith, or better known as Gary Smith, is the primary antagonist of the 2005 video game Bully. He is a malicious but considerably smart student who vows to take over Bullworth Academy and become the Head Boy, using his “friend” the primary hero Jimmy Hopkins as a scapegoat. He has a very rare type of ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). He was voiced by . Appearance Gary is a tall and slender boy with brown hair in a low fade style, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist and a brown leather wristband on his right. In the winter he wears a black wool skullcap. At Halloween he wears a Nazi Officer costume and carries a riding crop which Jimmy can wrestle off him. Personality Gary has a very bad (and entirely deserved) reputation among the student body. Fellow students state that he likes to torture people. He admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, and possibly schizophrenia, fancying himself in charge, reviling all contradiction, and seeing conspiracies against him everywhere. He was on behavior medication, but stopped taking it sometime around Halloween. Despite his mental instability, he is highly intelligent, manipulative and observant, boasting that "nothing escapes his notice". He is adept in using people's rivalry to play people against one another, by spreading lies and framing them behind their backs. He is also very good in orchestrating situations by playing for several sides at once. His favorite modus operandi is to "befriend" his target and offer them to take over the school together to gain their trust, while screwing them over without them knowing. And he is very good at it. He is also shown to be an excellent liar, who can make people believe whatever he wants them to, even when they despise him and know full well that he is not to be trusted. Gary will stoop to any means to manipulate people, for the thrill of having them eating out of his hand. He took great joy in leading the principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch, on getting students expelled, putting others into therapy and causing a small war on Bullworth Academy, just because he could. He also relishes in taunting and insulting his victims, rubbing his success to their face. However, his extreme cockiness leads him to underestimate Jimmy and throw caution through the window, even when cornered, and gloating within earshot of authority, leading to his well-deserved downfall. Biography Background Gary's background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems" (among pretty much everyone else in the world). The elderly townswoman Miss Abby speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and the very rich Mr. Smith is suggested to be Gary's grandfather since he shares his surname and complains about the state of the family. Donald Anderson can be heard to mention that Mr. Smith (probably referencing Gary's father) was kicked out of Bullworth Academy and went to prison. This explains that Gary has an unhealthy family life that could help explain his behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's unstable personality. Gary is very open about his plan to take over Bullworth, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the clique leaders and their bodyguards during the battle against Russell in the Hole. Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although his interactions with them took place off screen. Role in the game Chapter 1 Gary befriends Jimmy Hopkins at the start of the game, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and its four cliques, who constantly fight and bully one another due to petty rivalries and even pettier popularity struggles. Gary tells Jimmy his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with their common friend Pete Kowalski, work together. (Although Gary frequently bullies Pete, and Jimmy at first has no desire to run Bullworth Academy). However, Gary eventually stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell Northrop, whom he leads to believe that Jimmy insulted his mother, at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy. Chapters 2, 3, & 4 Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that their comrade Tad Spencer was inbred. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang in Wrong Part of Town. Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, feeding their leader Earnest Jones with his charade of taking over the school. After Jimmy defeats and befriends all the clique leaders, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Gary then sows discord by unleashing rats in the library (the Nerd's lair), setting fire to the Jocks' gym, having the Townies steal the Preppies' boxing trophies, and trapping the Greasies' leader in the Happy Volt Asylum; framing Jimmy for all this. This causes the cliques to turn against Jimmy, as they accuse him of having worsened a situation he promised to solve. Jimmy solves all of the problems, but Gary's slander has worked, and he soon finds himself despised by everyone in school, save from Pete. He is later expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall (while he was in fact framed by Gary). While Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Bullworth, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, manipulating the four cliques into openly attacking each other. Chapter 5 Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again, by defeating the leaders once more. After Jimmy and Russel defeat the Prefects, Gary is heard taunting Jimmy on the school's public announcement system. Jimmy chases him to the roof to settle the score. Knowing full well that Jimmy is much stronger than he is, Gary lures him on the construction scaffoldings around the dilapidated bell-tower. As Gary is gloating about his success, Jimmy tells him that his "victories" amount to nothing since everyone hates him, but Gary does not care. He gleefully states that even if Jimmy were to beat him, assaulting the Head Boy would get him into even more trouble that he is in now. Jimmy tries to plead one last time with his former friend, but Gary insults his mother's virtue, prompting Jimmy to tackle him until they fall on the scaffoldings below. There, Gary is absolutely no match for Jimmy. He ends up knocked out, and they fall through the glass roof into Dr Crabblesnitch's office. Having overheard Gary's gloating, the dean expels Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Crabblesnitch congratulates Jimmy and overrules his expulsion, before appointing Petey as Head Boy upon Jimmy's suggestion. The game ends with Jimmy receiving well-deserved applause and praise from Petey and all the clique leaders, followed by a kiss from his girlfriend. Despite Gary being expelled, Miss Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office. Also, small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy and living close to Blue Skies Industrial Park with the Townies. Boss Battle The first stage consists in chasing Gary through the scaffoldings. This can prove tricky as Gary throws bricks at him when he crosses gaps on small planks and empties wheelbarrows or rubbles as he climbs ladders, before fleeing. Jimmy must duck the former and get on the side for the latter. If he gets hit by a brick, he hangs over the void and must regain footing before the next hit or plummet into the abyss. The second stage starts after Jimmy dodges the bells Gary makes fall one after the other, and tackles his enemy from the bell tower into the scaffoldings below. Despite Gary proving a better brawler than expected, having moves similar to Jimmy's own and being able to counter Jimmy’s blows and pin him on the railings if he gets an opening, a physical threat he is not and he shall fall quickly. Jimmy must pummel him and not hesitate to kick him when he is down. As soon as he loses a life-bar, the scaffolding breaks and they fall on the one below. Until the third one send them into the principal’s office. Trivia *Gary is the youngest antagonist in all of Rockstar's games. *In the original ending of the game, when you fight him atop the school roof, when you beat him he was planned to fall off to his death. This was later cut out. *Gary may have been locked away in the Happy Volts Asylum, despite that he is mentioned to have been a patient and because of his mental illness. *Gary is from New Jersey. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Arena Masters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Malefactors Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:GTA Villains Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Con Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Pimps Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Propagandists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Jingoists Category:Amoral Category:Elitist